


Trinity

by GingerEl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothing Theft, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: Balancing three people in one relationship is difficult, they'll never deny it, but they can all agree it's worth every effort in the world.“Gladio will be annoyed when he finds you wearing that,” Nyx says and he comes forward. Ignis turns at his approach and delights in the sharp inhale Nyx gives at his partially exposed chest.Ignis passes his eyes over Nyx’s outfit, similar in another pair of his own pants but with Gladio’s pullover hoodie instead.“Hypocrite,” he mutters and Nyx grins.Alternatively: Ignis, Gladio and Nyx never expected to find each other, not in this way, but they did and they're never looking back.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just a little drabble written for a dear friend but I just couldn't help myself.

Gladio doesn’t live with Ignis and Nyx, not _technically_ anyway, so it’s not _really_ that strange when he can’t find any clothes in their wardrobe or drawers.

Except of course, that he definitely _left_ some there.

Both of his favourite Crownsguard hoodies, the pullover and the zip one, _and_ the tank-top he likes to put on when it’s absolutely imperative that he wears clothes when he’s at home - because make no mistake about it wherever Ignis and Nyx are is his _home_ \- are both gone. Gladio even checks the hamper of dirty clothes in case Iggy had mistakenly thought he’d left it behind to be cleaned.

But _nothing_.

Ignis is working late and Nyx left for his night shift an hour ago so Gladio has a _really_ strong suspicion where his clothes might have gone. Not that he has a chance to chase them down, not when he’s about to help Cor run a night training session - he doesn’t _want_ to, he’d much rather get into Iggy’s bed and makes sure it’s nice and toasty for when they both get back but unfortunately he doesn’t have a choice.

He’s got a jacket hanging up by the door and that’ll _do_ pulled over the t-shirt he’s wearing because he runs so hot but it’s more than a little annoying. It’s much more comfortable to stand with his hands in the worn stretched pocket of his hoodie while the baby recruits bumble about in the dark trying to get from point a to point b.

Nothing he can do about it _now_ though.

-

Nyx is _tired_.

He’s good at night shifts - good at _any_ shift really - but now there are _two_ people he could be curled up with every night these shifts that start in the _pm_ are kind of a nightmare.

He’s beaten Iggy to Gladio’s cosiest hoodie this morning though mostly because he still had it from the night before and thankfully his guard duty is somewhere casual enough that he can bundle it under his Kingsglaive jacket and no one will really care. Pull the collar up high to keep his neck warm and press his nose into it to smell the last traces of Gladio’s woodsy kind of aftershave and the pretty undertones of softer scent Iggy’s too.

At least, he thinks, when he gets home in a couple hours Iggy will be waiting for him. Already asleep if there’s anything right in the world and Nyx will be able to slip under the body warmed blankets and, the moment his fingers aren’t so cold they’d wake Iggy by touching him fall asleep curled around his boyfriend’s slender form. Hopefully he’ll wake with another body in the bed, sandwiching Ignis between them, or if he’s _really_ lucky pressed up along his back with a heavy arm tossed over his waist.

These thoughts push him through the end of his shift and when his replacement guard relieves him at 4am he shuffles away from his post, chilled to the bone and all but dead on his feet. The drive home isn’t long he tells himself as he climbs the stairs back up to the Citadel and then down again towards the parking garage.

And there, leaning against his motorcycle and twirling their car key around on their finger is Ignis.

“You should be asleep,” Nyx blurts.

“I couldn’t bear the thought of you driving home on this deathtrap with the weather as cold as it is.”

Ignis shudders dramatically and Nyx grins despite the twinge in his chest that Ignis _waited_ for him, working long past his _already_ long day just to be here for him. Nyx really doesn’t deserve him, or Gladio for that matter, he doesn’t know what great thing he did in a past life to have gotten them both in this one but it must have been really special.

Before Ignis can step away from the motorbike Nyx bundles up close, pressing himself right into Ignis’ space and getting his arms around him.

“Thank you,” Nyx breathes and Ignis rewards him with a kiss warm enough to chase away some of the lingering chill.

“Thank me by letting me get you home?” Ignis suggests.

Nyx agrees but kisses Ignis again before letting them slope off towards the car.

-

Nyx refuses the idea of warming up in the bath on account of being too tired but Ignis all but insists he showers off anyway. While Nyx washes the day off of him Ignis changes into the clothes of Gladio’s that he squirrelled away that morning and a pair of Nyx’s ugliest plaid sleep pants. The tank top of Gladio’s is all stretched out on Ignis, barely covering as much as it exposes but it’s _soft_ and when Ignis pulls the hoodie over his shoulders he’s _almost_ as warm as he could possibly want to be.

It’s too late for coffee, but neither of them will sleep without a moment to wind down so he measures out two cups of milk and warms then gently on the stove, stirring occasionally as it comes up to temperature and grabbing the cocoa and sugar from the cupboard. As Ignis is pouring the lightly sweetened cocoa into two mugs the bathroom door opens and he hears Nyx’s feet pad across the wooden floor before freezing.

“Gladio will be annoyed when he finds you wearing that,” Nyx says and his footsteps resume. Ignis turns at his approach and delights in the sharp inhale Nyx gives at his partially exposed chest.

Ignis passes his eyes over Nyx’s outfit, similar in another pair of his own pants but with Gladio’s pullover hoodie instead.

“Hypocrite,” he mutters and Nyx grins.

Ignis passes Nyx his drink and the Glaive takes a hearty swallow before delivering Ignis a chocolaty kiss and linking their empty hands to drag him off to the couch.

They lean against each other as they drink, exchanging pleasantries about their day - both _fine_ with nothing terribly exciting or impressive to tell - and Nyx’s eyes are so heavy, his yawns so close together than when he swallows his last mouthful Ignis simply leans forward to set the mugs on the coffee table rather than insisting they get cleaned at once. The marks in the cup will be quite the nuisance come morning but -

“Here, love,” Ignis says and he unzips his hoody so when he lays back and Nyx follows Ignis’ boyfriend and can bury his nose in against his exposed collarbone and slip his hands underneath the hoodie’s thick fabric and more easily borrow Ignis’ warmth. There’s a throw blanket across the back of the couch and Ignis reaches for it before properly settling, spreading it over them to properly encapsulate them.

“Whens Glads due home?” Nyx asks.

 _Home_. He mean here with the two of them, where Gladio belongs and always has done.

“A couple hours yet?” Ignis says, punctuated with a yawn of his own.

“Can we - we should wait here for him,” Nyx says, words slurring.

Ignis takes off his glasses and carefully tucks them away under couch to avoid feet later on. He’s remember where they are, he’s sure. He hums an affirmative at Nyx, certain _he_ won’t possibly fall asleep before Gladio’s home.

Nyx mouths sleepily at his throat, large hands chafing softly at his side.

-

Probably Gladio should go back to the manor.

He has a key to Ignis and Nyx’s place but he’s not sure their ‘use it whenever’ offer _really_ extended to almost _7am_ was really what they had in mind when they pressed the key into his hand a few months ago.

 _But_.

He’d promised to see them _later_ and later it now is so he drives his truck home as the sun starts to rise barely registering that Nyx’s bike seems to be missing from it’s place tucked in beside Ignis’ car.

The lights are off when he enters and that’s no real surprise but he slips off his shoes painstakingly show so as not to disturb them and hangs his jacket up with the utmost care. The curtains are open however so when he steps into the living room the sight of Ignis and Nyx curled up together on the couch is softly illuminated by the first light of the day.

He should leave them, there’s not really space for them. He should just get into bed and get some real sleep before he has to be up accompanying Noctis later today.

Gladio walks towards the couch admittedly _just_ a little cold in nothing but his t-shirt and jeans. When he pulls back the blanket enough to squeeze into the too small space beside them he catches sight of _both_ the hoodies he couldn’t find this morning. The pullover soft and baggy around Nyx while the other worn by the two of them basically, Ignis’ arms through the sleeves but the body of it wrapped over Nyx too and keeping them close together.

He’ll never _really_ be annoyed by this not when they both look so lovely, so soft and delicate and _beautiful_ wrapped up in things that mark the two of them as his.

Gladio settles on his side, burying his nose into the exposed part of Ignis’ throat, hooking a leg around one each of theirs and placing his hand on the small of Nyx’s back.

Ignis flinches a little even as the blanket settles again and Gladio realises the tip of his nose must be alarmingly cold against Iggy’s sleep heated skin.

“Sorry,” Gladio whispers.

Ignis shakes his head, turning sleepily to try and kiss him. He misses the first few times but Gladio will never complain about Ignis clumsily kissing his way around his face.

Nyx stirs on Ignis’ chest.

“Glads?”

“Mmm, m’home,” Gladio tells him.

“Time is it?” Nyx murmurs.

“Time we went to bed,” Ignis says but he yawns before he can really finish the last word.

Gladio presses forward a little, squishing them all tighter together and neither of his partners do anything but give off a happy little sigh. Gladio reaches and adjusts the blanket more securely around them.

“In a minute,” Gladio says, eyes heavy and the wonderful draw of sleep pulling him under.

They _never_ actually make it to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to write more of this trio so leave me a comment or hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_) with prompts/scenarios for them.


End file.
